


Sometimes

by Testsubject24601



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, heavy spoilers, im crying, no beta we post our first drafts like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testsubject24601/pseuds/Testsubject24601
Summary: It was over. It was finally over. She remembers him and wishes he was there. He is but not quite like before.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes

She sees him. Sometimes in her dreams. Sometimes in her waking life. He tries to visit her as often as he can. The Force is a very lacy liar thing.

They still talk.

They share things about themselves. After all they had been through together, they had to. They share small things. Favorite foods, what hobbies they had (or rather wished they had) amongst other things.

Sometimes she’ll tell a joke. She laughs. He smiles.

His smile.

She remembers it. She sees it very rarely. In her dreams she can still feel herself holding him. Seeing him smile before fading.

She wakes up shaking. Sad. Tearful of what could have been.

She missed him.

Even though he’s still there. But not really.

Sometimes. Sometimes she can feel him holding her while she’s sleeping. She swears he’s right there. She hopes he’ll be right there when she wakes. He isn’t.

One day, she tells herself. She will be with him again. One day, she will be able to hold him again. Smile with him again. Kiss him again. 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I just got out of the theater and I have too many damn emotions about these two. I rushed home to write this stupid ass one shot about the aftermaths of the movie and their relationship and I’m.... crying in the club.
> 
> On god, I knew it was endgame and everyone can fight me on that. 
> 
> If you read it all thank you and have a good evening


End file.
